Defy the Darkness
by Nagisaaa
Summary: Ichigo was kidnapped and experimented on. He has to learn to control the monster put inside him or he will be controlled instead. Later he meets a beauty named Grimmjow who will help him through his struggles or will he be the death of him?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of dripping water surrounded me... _Where am I? How did I get here?_ I tried to sit up, but something was holding me down and it seemed to not budge.

My eyelids flew open in panic. I was strapped down to a chair! _Why? How!?_ I couldn't remember anything of how I got here. I struggled and thrashed against the restraints, trying to get free. My body was being constricted by the tight leather straps. The straps were rough against my bare arms.

The air was humid, making me sweat like a pig, but chills ran up my spine at the same time. The room felt like it was spinning and I fought with myself to stay conscious.

''Now, now, don't panic. You will return home soon, but first..." A husked voice trailed off.

 _The hell?! Who was that talking?! Was I kidnapped? I may not remember how I got here but I certainly don't remember coming here with this man!_

The hairs on the back of my neck were now standing up.

I felt a pinch in my arm along with a burning feeling that spread through my body. I tilted my head over to glance at what was being done to me. It was a syringe! My mind flew into panic.

"What are you doing?!'' I shrieked, as my body began to spasm.

My body grew very tense as I tried to flinch away from the remaining liquid in the syringe, but the restraints held me tightly in place. I couldn't move a muscle!

Eyes beginning to get heavier and heavier, my body went limp. My muscles began to relax and darkness blurred my mind into numbness.

 _Am I falling asleep? When did I get so tired…?_ My mind trailed off as exhaustion consumed my body and I fell unconsciousness.

I was woken up by the sound of a car engine starting. I have always been a light sleeper and have hated it until now. I could tell we were in motion.

 _Where am I being taken this time? I don't even remember how I got taken the first time, and for god knows how long. I'll deal with that later._

I opened one of my eyes to take in my surroundings. Indeed, I was in the backseat of a car laying down. It was a rather clean car. The car seemed to be covered in the same shade of black, both inside and out as far as I could tell. The tinted windows, the leather seats, the floor mats…

I held my hand above my face. It looked normal... So what did that man inject into me? Drugs? Steroids? Maybe I even dreamed he injected me with something... _No, no! I know that it happened! What the fuck is going on?_

"So, you have finally woken up," the man said from the front seat of the car.

I shot my head up to meet the sideways glance he gave me.

"Wh-"I cleared my voice and tried again. "Where am I?" Was all I managed to whisper.

"You will arrive at the police station soon enough, and from there return home. You have only been gone for one week, don't worry."

"You kidnapped me?"

"No, not me personally…but my associates did." He grinned.

"Why?!" I demanded. I could see a wicked grin forming across his lips from the rearview mirror.

"You were simply just a pawn in our ah… research, if you would. Your help and cooperation is greatly appreciated; thank you again."

"What? A pawn for your research? What does that even mean?" An ugly feeling began to settle in my stomach and my words turned venomous.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," he chuckled. "It means you were our test subject, Ichigo."

"Test subject for what?" I was more frightened than angry now. So he must have really injected me with something… and how does he know my name?

"Like I said, my research. We've had so many failed attempts which led to our past subjects... passing. But you… you survived. You were a success and a failure. You may have lived, but the serum was slightlydefective and didn't turn out the way we had planned. Due to that, we will let you go and perfect our serum. So you will remain alive… for now. The serum may indeed end up taking your life one day- or make you our perfect subject. We will just have to wait and find out, now won't we?" He smirked.

"That bullshit serum can do whatever it fucking wants! I am going to fucking kill you! Do you hear me?! I will fucking kill you! Just you wait! Any chance I get I will rip you apart!" My voice was dripping with venom.

I sat up from my seat in one swift movement and lunged for his neck with the intentions of strangling him, but halted suddenly when he spoke.

"You won't lay a finger on me if you care for your family, Mr. Kurosaki." He said smugly.

I froze and sank back down into my seat. Was that an empty threat? Even if it was I wouldn't dare take the risk. I wanted to see my family- no, I needed to see them. To tell them I'm alright and to protect them.

My gaze drifted out the window. I recognized the area. It was my hometown- Karakura town. He really must be taking me home. I had so many questions to ask the mysterious man. How did he know why name? Why did he choose me? How long will I live? I decided to pick one at a time to ask him.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned.

"Do you really think I'd experiment on you without knowing your name and background, silly boy?"

God, I hated his tone. I didn't feel like asking more questions if I was going to get pissed off more and more by his smartass tone.

"Tch."

"Is that all you intend to ask me, boy? I was almost certain you'd have more questions for me," he questioned.

"I intended to ask you more, but your smartass tone is pissing me the fuck off," I hissed. The man chuckled.

"You're curious, yes? So ask something. Or you may never know," he sounded more serious now.

I sighed. "Why did you choose me of all people?"

"Mmm" He hummed. "Good question. You have, or should I say had, great potential. And maybe you still do, but you looked promising. You're fit, you work out, you're strong, you keep a healthy diet, you have a strong bone structure, and you weren't born with any problems or diseases. We had to make sure our serum wouldn't kill you instantly and our hypothesis was correct. We were just wrong on the effects it had on you. Like I said before, the serum didn't turn out as planned, which might end up killing you. We still don't know what the serum might do to you. You may not be killed by it after all, but let me tell you this. You are not human anymore. That serum will slowly change you into something, and it's up to you to control it. If you do not, it will take over your body and mind and be the one to control you. We practically put a monster inside you to slowly develop. But as it develops so will you. You will get superhuman abilities. If you control them wrong… you can end up killing someone. That's a warning, boy. But as I was saying before, we mostly picked you because we wouldn't have a hard time covering up your death if you were indeed another failure and passed, but this is all I have time to tell you. I'm sure you'll figure things out on your own, boy. My name is Aizen. Sosuke Aizen. Before we part, I want to apologize for doing this to you. Your life will never be the same so you have my greatest apologies. But don't worry, every now and then I will have an associate of mine check up on you."

I was absolutely flabbergasted. I didn't dare reply. I then realized the car had stopped, and it was indeed in front of the police station. Once I heard the doors unlock I threw myself against the door, opening it as I did so. I slammed the car door shut and burst into the police station. The black car pulled off quickly once I got inside. I ran to the front desk with barely any breath left to speak.

"My name… is Kurosaki Ichigo… I was kidnapped and got away…" I panted. Relief filled my body and washed over my mind. I was home. I was safe. But Aizen's words never left my head.

 _I could never take the risk of killing anyone, especially my family. If I was really a monster then I will have to control it. I won't let it control me and if it does I'll kill myself before I end up killing another. I will consume the darkness before it consumes me._


	2. Chapter 2

The very nice lady walked me upstairs to have the investigator talk with me. But before she did so, she called my family to come to the station.

At the top of the staircase was a long hallway with a few room doors on each side. The station was rather empty besides the few officers lingering in doorways of the offices and investigation rooms. Some even in the middle of the hallway, but they parted ways for me to pass. I could count at least 7 or 8 officers in my sight but there were probably more around somewhere.

Surprisingly, the police station was fairly large. It was also really neat and had a refreshing scent to it. In my opinion it was a tad bit too quiet for my taste, kind of unnerving. Despite those faults, the temperature was cool and it felt good. It stopped me from sweating at least.

The woman leading me was wearing black heels, a short tan business shirt with a tan suit and a white tie. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she was quite skinny, _too skinny for my liking._

Anyway, the room I was led to was very small. It had two chairs on each side of a table in the center of the room and a window was beside the door, which was shut behind me as I entered.

I took my seat on the side of the table that was farthest from the door and watched out the window as I waited. I could see my reflection slightly in the window. _Whoa_ , was all I could think. I looked absolutely awful. My hair was knotted, my shirt had holes, one of my arm sleeves had been ripped off, my face and arms were covered in dirt, I had a black eye, bruises along my cheek and head, a busted lip, and I also noticed my stomach had blue and purple patches of skin through the holes in my shirt. That Aizen bitch must have done more than just inject me with that monster serum. Should've expected that. Tch.

A sharp knock on the door snapped me out of my train of thought. Entering the room was who I could only describe as a detective, because of the somber air surrounding her. I watched as her eyes drifted over my wounded body and widened a bit before she erased all emotion from her face. She locked eyes with me and flashed me a gorgeous and breathtaking smile before taking her seat.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki," she smiled, organizing the papers she had laid out on the table.

"Likewise, and you can call me Ichigo."

"Alright, Ichigo, I know this might be hard to talk about, but I need to ask you some questions. Will that be alright with you?" the detective asked.

I nodded my head. The lady in front of me gave me a thankful and reassuring smile. She was beautiful. She had shiny purple hair that was pulled into a high pony tail, but left a few strands of hair to fall around her face. Her eyes were golden and filled with excitement. The smile that she flashed was blinding. She wore a bright orange V-neck shirt with a black turtle neck and tight black skinny jeans. All the clothes she wore hugged her curvy body. She was the definition of beauty.

"Very well, my name is Shihoin Yoruichi, but you can just call me Yoruichi," she stated.

Ah, so her name was Yoruichi. A magnificent name for a magnificent woman.

"Alright," I answered.

"Ichigo, do you remember anything at all or for starters, do you remember how you got kidnapped?" she asked gently.

"I think I was walking home from staying late at school. It was just getting dark and I didn't want to be late for dinner so I decided it would be quicker to take a shortcut. Then…" I tried to think of what happened that night, but it was all a big blur, "Then I think someone came up behind me, I don't know. That's all I remember of that night."

"I see," she picked up her pen and began scribbling a few things down on the paper. "How did you get those bruises and holes in your shirt?" She put the tip of the pen in her mouth and cocked her head at me.

"I don't remember," it was true, I was still trying to figure it out myself.

"Well, is there anything else you can tell me about what happened to you while you were in their custody?"

"I remember waking up and being strapped down to a chair. I tried to move but the restraints held me tightly in place. I felt a prick in my arm and when I looked I saw…" I trailed off.

Could I really tell her about everything that happened? No, I couldn't. No one can know. _"You're not human anymore,"_ I recalled him saying.

"What did you see?" her eyes were filled with wonder.

"I saw a man, and he told me to relax and that I would return home soon. Then I blacked out and don't remember a thing until the time I woke up in the back of a car."

She took her pen from her mouth and wrote down more things from what I told her.

"Why would he take you home? Do you know?"

" _Because I was a survivor of his failed serum,"_ was what I wanted to blurt out, but I didn't, "Maybe I wasn't the right person?" I lied.

"Alright, what happened while you were in the car?"

"We exchanged a few words. I asked why he kidnapped me, but I didn't get an answer." I hated lying; although I decided it was for the best.

"Did you at least get a good look at him? Or catch his name?"

"He had longish brown hair."

 _It wouldn't hurt to tell a little truth after all._

She sighed, "Thank you for your cooperation."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more," and truth be told I was sorry. I was sorry for lying, sorry for having to hide things, and sorry for being a monster.

Yoruichi stood up and I followed. She reached her hand across the table to shake mine. I gripped her hand firmly and shook it.

Her hand was so fucking soft! She must moisturize it every day or something. I realized we had stopped shaking hands, but we still had our hands connected looking at one another. I immediately dropped her hand and looked down to the floor, feeling my cheeks heat up.

I heard a soft chuckle as she walked to the door and opened it. I raised my gaze to find my family walking up the staircase into the hallway; they were being led by the same lady who led me.

I noticed their faces were all tear stained. It put a frown on my face.

I pushed past the detective and ran towards my family. My two sisters spotted me first, then my step mother. Their eyes were filled with tears which soon fell as I scooped them up into my arms.

My mother had been kidnapped when I was a kid.

 _She wrapped her arms around me and clutched onto me, preventing them from separating us, but eventually they ripped her from me as she struggled to connect us again. I shut my eyes and covered my face with my hands. I sat there and cried, what else could I do? I could hear my mother getting further and further away and the sound of shuffling against the dirt and concrete. She screamed, groaned, and grunted as she fought but she was no match for them. "RUN! RUN, ICHIGO! SAVE YOURSELF! GO!" She screamed. I opened my eyes to look at her, her eye were wide with fear and cheeks were tear stained as she continued to try to get towards me, but the men had her held tightly so she had no escape. One of the three men reached into his pocket and pulled out a white rag. Chloroform. He covered her nose and she slowly began to stop moving until she fell limp._

Then they took her away. I never saw her again. She did her best to protect me and she succeeded. Two years later, my father remarried. I swore to protect my family from then on. I couldn't lose anyone else.

 _Maybe somewhere out there she is being keep somewhere or even being tortured. No, don't think like that! But, maybe she is still alive, the police never found her or a body after all. All we can do is hope. I will fucking find the truth to where she is and make whoever did this pay. I fucking will._

I was glad to have been snapped out of my vivid, violent, and graphic memories of my mother's kidnapping, but even so, sometimes I had dreams that add on to how she was taken. I would have originally not have been able to remember a single thing of what happened and let alone their fucking faces because I was too young, but since I continuously relive that nightmare over and over again I do.

"Thank goodness you're okay! We're so glad to have you back!" They all sobbed.

"I'm so glad to be back. I missed you guys so much!"

"You look awful Onii-chan!" gasped Karin.

Yuzu elbowed Karin in the side, causing her to wince, "That was rude!"

Yuzu and Karin were my two sisters that I loved very much. Matsumoto Rangiku was my step mother. Everyone, including me, thought my dad just married her for her breasts and her family money.

"Where is dad?" I questioned, a little worried about the answer.

Rangiku sighed and locked eyes with me.

"Your father is at home…" she trailed off.

"He didn't come..?" my tone was full of sorrow. How could my own father not want to come see his son who was just kidnapped? Of course he wouldn't. He is too fucking self-centered.

"No… He is a bit wasted…" her voice came out as a whisper.

"Oh," was all I managed to answer.

 _It's not like I expected any normal fatherly behavior anyway. He probably hoped I died while I was gone or at last didn't care, typical father. He blames me for her capture and I blame myself. He gets drunk off his ass everyday unless he is sober. Which is close to never. He used to be a loving father and now look, a physically and verbally abusive father. And now I have more problems on my plate besides that, great._

"Doesn't matter! I'm glad I have you guys," I brushed it off and put on a smile.

"Let's get you home. It's about time to have you back." We all giggled and headed off towards the car once everything at the station was taken care of.

 _Finally, I'm home. But I know that things will now be much different. I will always vividly remember what Aizen told me._

 **qpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpq**

 **Yes! Chapter two is done! The feels of this chapter.. ;-; I'm proud it turned out the way it did!  
Now to start on chapter three. Mwuahaha. I already have a plot twist planned for the middle which I can't wait get to. Oohhhh, its going to be good. Hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

Heart racing, I stepped up onto the door step. I hesitantly placed my hand on the knob and let myself in. The house felt empty. Instead of being gone for a week it felt like months had passed.

Rangiku, Karin, and Yuzu had dropped me off and went to have a girl's night out. It was one hell of an argument; them wanting to stay and spend time with me while I insisted they shouldn't ruin their fun on my behalf.

 _I'm sure after all the worrying I've caused them they deserve a chance to relax and have some relief._

I slipped my shoes off, aligning them with the one other pair- my father's.

 _Alright, all I need to do is sneak upstairs and not make my presence known. No- I will escape to the bathroom to clean myself up. I really need a shower anyway._

I took my first step down the hallway and around the corner. Inch by inch I crept closer to the staircase, a.k.a freedom. Unfortunately, my sneaking wasn't good enough.

The door a few feet in front of me creaked open and soon emerged my father, a bottle of alcohol clutched lazily in his right hand.

Closing the door behind him, he turned around to head towards the kitchen but halted suddenly when he made eye contact with me.

Completely frozen, I stood there unable to move, my muscles tensing, watching him as he looked me up and down.

"Ichigo, is that you?" My father slurred.

"Yes, it is me," I whispered.

Dad was drunk, again, but it's not like I expected him to be sober anyway.

Ever since mom's disappearance he had been getting drunk off his ass. He loved her so much but that still wasn't an excuse for him becoming an alcoholic. He blames me as well for her kidnapping but it's not like I didn't blame myself enough already. I did do nothing to help after all. I sat there, like the pussy I am, and cried.

"Where have you been?! I don't recall giving you my god damn permission to leave for a whole fucking week, _son_!" He shouted.

 _Was he really too drunk to remember I was taken or was it he never cared enough to find out?_

"I didn't leave, I was taken, but unlike mom I was able to get away."

That last comment pushed him over the edge. The yelling I remembered and knew so well returned, reaching my ears.

"Don't you ever speak of your mother like that, you disrespectful bastard! Did you even try to save her?! Did you?! You are nothing. Nothing but a worthless waste of space. It should've been you instead of her! You don't deserve to be my son or your mother's, you inconsiderate trash! I don't see why Rangiku and your sisters still even love you because I sure as hell don't! Speak of your mother one more time, I dare you! I fucking dare you!" He screamed, his voice laced with venom.

"I-I'm going upstairs," I somehow managed to choke out.

I struggled to hold back the sobs gathering in the back of my throat. Pushing past my dad, I ran upstairs to the bathroom and attempted to fight off all the grief and agony that was filling my chest.

"Don't walk away from me, boy! I'm not done with you yet. I don't _recall_ dismissing you!" He screamed up the staircase.

I was pretty sure he was too drunk to make it up them anyway, even if he had any intentions of coming after me.

Seeing the bathroom, I practically threw myself into it before locking the door behind me. Clutching my head between my hands, I sank down against the back of the door. My body rocked and shook with uncontrollable sobs. The horrible memories attacked me and decided to make me suffer even more.

 _I didn't try to save her because she was too busy saving me. She was too busy yelling "Run!" as I sat there crying. As I sat there and watched her being ripped from our lives. What could've I done anyway? I could've done absolutely nothing! I'm exactly what my father said, useless trash. I miss her so much… Everyone needs a mom in their life. I want my mom... Why could've it have been me instead?! She was such a wonderful person and she never deserved this. NEVER! One day, I'll find whoever is responsible for her dying and I'll rip their throats from their necks. I'll torture them and make them feel at least a fraction of the pain I've felt since that day. They will pay! I swear!_

My body began sobbing harder and harder. The more I thought about her the more my heart ached. I'd give anything to have her back after all. I needed to calm down now… If Karin of Yuzu saw me like this it wouldn't be pretty.

After gathering myself together, I pushed myself off the floor and switched on the light.

School was tomorrow and there was no use staying here since I'd just be alone with my father all day. Rangiku works every day to support this family unlike my father, and Karin and Yuzu have school tomorrow as well.

Turning around to face my reflection in the mirror I froze, staring wide eyed at the sight of myself.

 _Where did all the bruises and cuts on my face go? When I was at the police station half my face was black and blue! There is no possible way that could've healed that fast! It looks like nothing even happened!_

My face had returned to its normal pale skin tone along with the swelling gone down.

" _Super human abilities,"_ Aizen's words echoed in my head.

Fear washed over my entire body.

 _Was this because of that thing inside of me? What other explanation is there? Absolutely none! How am I going to explain this to Rangiku and my sisters? Of course I'll lie, but still! Is it already developing? But that's so quickly! Then if it's going to try to take over me, why did it heal me?_

 _Well now I won't be the pity case at school for having my face looking the way it did. Then if the bruises on my face healed… how about my stomach?_

I gripped the hem of my t-shirt and unwillingly pulled the shirt over my head. Tossing the clothing aside, I let my eyes travel over my exposed body. To my relief, the cuts, scratches, and bruises all still remained unchanged.

 _Good._

 _Well, it's already getting pretty late, I better shower now._

I stripped myself of my remaining clothes and turned on the water, adjusting it to the temperature that was of my liking.

Stepping under the water felt absolutely amazing and not to mention refreshing. Closing my eyes, I let the water run over my face and off my body.

 _I shouldn't take too much time showering. I really need to get some sleep tonight, it's been a long day._

I reached for the bottle of shampoo perched on the ledge of the shower, grabbing it and squirting a fair sized amount into my hand. Body aching, I stretched up my arms and began to scrub my head, cleaning the dirt from within my hair.

After I made sure all the soap had been rinsed from my hair and off myself I turned off the water and stepped out. Grabbing a towel hanging from the back of the door, I wrapped it around my waist and grabbed the second one for my hair.

I strolled over to the counter to grab a brush to quickly run through my hair once I finished using the towel in hand to absorb the dripping water in my hair.

After finishing everything I had to do before going to sleep, like brushing my teeth, I took one quick final glace in the mirror.

I hadn't been to the gym in a while but my chest still had its defined, chiseled abs.

"Hm, I still am in shape," I chuckled to myself.

Just before I turned around to head to my room I caught slight movement in my reflection out of the corner of my eye. Out of instinct, I whipped around to look at my reflection head on.

 _What the hell?!_

Right before my eyes my stomach was healing! The skin would flash a glow of white for a split second, then the bruised skin would fade back to my pale skin color. The same thing was happening with the cuts; they were slowly closing and fading to pale white.

 _What the hell is going on?!_

I stayed frozen as I watched the remaining wounded or discolored skin heal.

 _This is unreal… no, unhuman. I must really be a monster… No other human is capable of this, but I am._

"Well, first off, it's late and second, there is not one thing I can do to stop it. Maybe if I ever see Aizen again he'll tell me more information since our last conversation was cut short. If I'm still alive or conscious, that is. Even if I hate his guts, which I do, I still need help with this and can't get through this alone. He is the only one who can help and I'm sure as hell not telling anyone else. Aizen put this thing inside of me after all," I sighed in defeat.

I was too tired to no longer care, so I exited the bathroom after turning out the lights and headed down the hall to my room.

Seeing my room felt good. I was finally home and now I could rest peacefully. So that's what I did.

Crawling into bed, I situated myself and closed my eyes. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and entered the world of my dreamland.

 **qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

The sound of my blaring alarm clock woke me up.

School was today, and I was surprisingly excited.

 _I guess I missed everyone just as much as they missed me. Well, I guess I better get ready. I showered last night so I have already gotten that out of the way._

I threw on a white button up shirt and my gray slacks. Grabbing my book bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I headed downstairs. I was never much of a breakfast eater.

"Good morning, Ichigo! How did you sleep?" Rangiku greeted me from the kitchen.

"Morning, I slept fine thank you."

"You aren't going to school, are you? It's your first day back! Don't you want to rest more?" She sounded shocked.

"Yes, I'm going to school today. I missed my friends, and I'm pretty sure they don't even know I'm back so I shouldn't worry them anymore."

"Oh, I see. That is very nice! Well, I'm off to work! Have a wonderful day and I'll see you when I get back," she smiled and hugged me once before running out the door.

I chuckled to myself and headed to the door as well, put on my shoes, and stepped out the door. Walking to school was always something I liked. It was always peaceful and calming. It was usually a 5-7 minute walk to school so it was fairly quick.

I pushed up my sleeve to check the time, 8:20 a.m. _Shit_! I was going to be late on my first day back! _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

I sped up my walk to a small jog, even though I'd be sweaty and out of breath by the time I got there. I just couldn't afford to be late.

I arrived at school in three minutes, but surprisingly… I wasn't out of breath nor sweaty. I felt like I could sprint a whole 5K and I'd be fine.

 _Is this more stuff with that monster?! I need to contain it! It can't be doing things to me when I'm at school. It's too risky._

A few people lingered outside of the school, no one I'd ever spoken to though. Everyone must be inside the classroom already. _Tch, such goody goodies._

I pushed the front door open and headed towards the staircase, up to my classroom.

Glancing at fellow students standing in the hallway, I noticed their gazes following me down the hallway and their whispers pierced my ears. People could be so rude with staring. Apparently the news of my kidnapping had spread around the school.

Brrrriiiiinnnggggg!

"Shit! The bell!" I cursed.

I jogged up the remaining stairs to my classroom and pushed the door open.

Everyone's head snapped towards the direction of the door and when they saw me, their mouths slowly fell open.

"Kurosaki-kun!?" Orihime gasped and leaped up from her seat.

"Ichigo! You're back!" Chad exclaimed.

The classroom erupted with conversation.

 _I must've really been the talk of the school..._

Glancing to Ishida, he noticed my gaze and returned it. He pushed his glasses up with one finger and grinned smugly.

"I knew you'd be back," he smirked.

"You're damn right," I chuckled.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I understand you just got back after..." A voice trailed off and a throat was cleared, "You can talk to your friends after class, but for now we need to start class."

I turned to see who was talking which turned out to be the one and only Byakuya Kuchiki, our teacher.

"Yes sir," I said and made my way to my seat.

As I walked I felt eyes watching me. I expected to be bombarded with questions later which would be typical.

"Alright, today we will be looking over-"

The door opened abruptly and another late student then stepped in. He was wearing a white button down with his sleeves pushed up, gray slacks, and a black bracelet that had some writing on it which I couldn't make out. His eyes were blue along with his matching hair.

 _God, if I stare into his eyes for too long I might get lost._

Instantly on reflex or maybe was it instinct, my eyes traveled down his face, past his neck, over his chest and waist, until I reached his crotch.

 _If his bulge was that impressive his actual manhood must be- No! No! No! Ichigo, mind out of the gutter! School is not a place to think this or to be getting turned on!_

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Asked Mr. Kuchiki.

"I'm the new transfer student," the mysterious young man said.

His voice sent shivers down my spine. So incredibly sexy!

"Ah, yes! We are happy to have you here at our school! Please introduce yourself."

"Yo, the name's Grimmjow," he said, eyes filled with excitement.

 _Oh my god! This person is in my grade, let alone my class?!_

"Okay well if you don't mind please take a seat in the empty seat beside Ichigo. Please raise your hand, Ichigo," said Mr. Kuchiki.

I didn't respond since I was too caught up in my train of thought.

 _Apparently I did get lost in his eyes, but who couldn't? They are so compelling and hypnotizing-_

"Ichigo! Stop day dreaming and pay attention!" Mr. Kuchiki barked, startling me.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! I have things on my mind that have been distracting me. It won't happen again, sir," I said.

His eyes softened once he gave my words some thought and realized what those "things" were.

"Alright, well Grimmjow I'm sure you know where your seat is now."

Mr. Kuchiki motioned with his hands for him to take his seat.

Grimmjow strolled over to the seat next to me and sat down.

 _Why did I feel so nervous with him next to me? I'm such a girl. I guess I have a man crush now, ha._

"Alright! Today we are having a pop quiz!" Mr. Kuchiki

The class grunted with annoyance and disapproval.

"Since Ichigo and Grimmjow were not here, Ichigo is going to show Grimmjow his way around the school."

"Sure," I shrugged.

I stood up, gathered my things, and turned to Grimmjow.

"Ready?" I flashed a flirtatious smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he smirked.

I headed for the door once I made sure Grimmjow would follow.

"Where are we going first?" I was full of excitement for some reason.

"Gym?" He said, throwing me a sideways glance.

"Ah, you had to pick the place on the other side of the school," I chuckled, "alright, this way."

"Sorry," He laughed.

 _I can't believe I'm alone with Grimmjow right now! Oh my god! He is perfect! He has not one flaw that I can see or tell. His voice is incredibly sexy, he is perfect height, he is possibly a bad boy, his soft pink perfect lips are so inviting, ugh! I could keep this list going for days! I want to make him mine._

We rounded corners, walked down staircases, walked through long or short hallways, until we reached two double doors leading outside. In my opinion this short cut across campus was faster but there were usually some students lingering out there.

There were indeed people out here.

"We are going outside?" Said Grimmjow, raising an eyebrow.

"Of all the years I've been at this school I've learned many short cuts," I said over my shoulder.

I opened the door, holding it for Grimmjow.

"After you, sir," I teased.

"Thank you, my lady," he shot back, stepping outside.

"I'm not a fucking lady, dick. But let's avoid these people, okay?" I didn't want to have a run in with the kids who found it funny to mess with people.

"Alright?"

We sped up our walk slightly but it didn't make us go unnoticed.

"Aye! Ichigo! When did you get back? Last time I heard you were…" A boy yelled from under a tree in the center of the garden and did the motion of slitting his throat with his finger.

I didn't answer and I also didn't stop walking, instead I only sped up.

The crowd of people jumped up and blocked our exit.

"Woah woah, we just want to have a little chat, yah know?" One teased.

"We want to know what happened. So, how did you escape? What did they do to you? Was it the same people that took your mother?" They asked.

"They let me go. That is all you need to know."

 _The same people that took my mom? I never thought about that before… Could Aizen have killed my mom..? No! He couldn't have. He wouldn't… would he?_

A light pat on my face snapped me out of thought.

"Hey, you in there? Stay with us. You have more to answer before you go. What did they do to you? You look unharmed," I watched his eyes look me up and down.

"They did nothing of your concern. I have no intention of answering," I said sternly.

"Alright, then how does it feel to have done something that took your precious mother's life?" He spat.

"Fuck you! Damn you straight to hell! How dare you speak of my mother! You have no right to speak when you don't know what I go through every single day! Do you go home to a happy family? Yes! You fucking do! You don't have a dad who hates your guts and does everything he can to get you out of his life! You still have a loving mother who has spoiled you off your asses!" I shouted.

There was no point in holding back. They wouldn't have left me alone anyway but I wouldn't have said as much as I did if I had remembered Grimmjow was behind me.

I was about to head back the way I came to go the long way to the gym but suddenly everyone in front of me was backing away.

Their eyes were wide with fear and their mouths were wide open.

"M-monster! What the hell are you?"

I froze.

 _Monster? What?_

Before I could ask what was going on they ran, almost tripping over their own feet at some points.

I turned around to head to the bathroom but my eyes locked on Grimmjow's.

His eyes widened softly for the briefest of moments, before his face returned to its normal expression.

"Shall we continue the tour?" He asked carefully.

"Y-yes," I choked.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Yes?"

"No more shortcuts, okay? I'd rather take the long ways so we won't run into those assholes again."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled, "But Grimmjow… What were they talking about?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"I just think they were trying to get at you for saying the things you did," He said.

"Oh, good," I sighed.

"I also want to let you know that if you need something I'm here. A place to stay, a friend to talk to, someone to listen to, or even to comfort and protect you, I'm here," he said softly.

 _Woah, where is this coming from? Does he pity me? I don't want to be pitied but at the same time I have an urge to tell him everything from start to finish. I want him to know, no, I_ need _him to know. I never knew he would be so gentle and caring. He looks sort of like a bad boy… but who could complain? That makes him even more attractive._

"Thanks. I'm really glad he picked me to be your guide today. I couldn't have met a better friend."

"Same to you," he smiled, "shall we continue the tour?"

"Yes! Of course! I almost forgot," I laughed.

We visited his classes and surprisingly we had more than just one together. Matter of fact, we had almost all together! He found his way around the school pretty well for his first day.

On the walk home I got to walk half of the distance with him until we parted ways.

For some reason I found myself smiling uncontrollably the whole walk home.

Once I got home I decided to sleep for the rest of the day. I was exhausted after school today. So I slept and retreated from my life. I was only to be awoken by a dream that would change everything for me, forever.

 **qpqpqqpqpqpqqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqqp**

I'm so sorry this took so long! But I have good things for chapter four! It's going to be great. But once again I'm sorry DD: I was weighed down by school work and personal problems that put me into writer's block. Long story short, a guy- or should I say boy- played with my emotions and tried to break me. Turns out he succeeded for a short time. Good thing I have amazing friends like Shizuko and Troi to drag me out of it. So I'm back now! I hope you enjoy this! Leave a review if you want a certain something to happen and I think I could make that happen. :D


End file.
